remember me
by hkmadara
Summary: un amorio retorcido entre un vampiro y un demonio. escenas extrañas y un tanto gore,abstenerse sencibles...y humor negro   sebastian x OC  con un vampiro con lagunas mentales jaja
1. Chapter 1

Hkmadara: hola a todos espero que les guste esto, esta historia contiene varias cosas extrañas y escenas desagradables para el publico quisquilloso asi que no me hago responsable de los traumas que puedan surgir … jeje fue meramente para saciar mi fijaciones hacia ciertas cosas…espero que encuentren divertido el humor negro aquí presentado y no olviden los comentarios y sugerencias

CAPITULO UNO: INTERCONNECTIONS.

Las luces de neón fuera del cine caen como cascadas luminiscentes en todas direcciones. Miré un momento el cartel con esos dos chicos mirando hacia el frente y sonreí un poco. Antes nos temían, ahora nos representaban como adolescentes confundidos (quizá bipolares) con hormonas que brillamos a la luz del sol. Recuerdo haber pensado "es un chiste malo, asquerosamente malo y enfermo" pero ahora me parecía divertido. Y oportuno. Lucir como príncipes azules dispuestos a salvar damiselas en peligro nos ponía casi al nivel de Superman. Aunque la realidad es menos alentadora. Al menos para ellas dos, que ahora salen del cine en este momento. La primera vestía algo parecido a un blusón verde oliva, o quizá un vestido muy pequeño y unas mallas a juego. Traía el cabello suelto y unos zapatos que la convertían mas bien en malabarista con sus 15 cm de tacón. La segunda lucía más clásica con unos típicos jeans azules algo usados y una blusa a cuadros; el pelo corto y algo rizado. Ambas ríen entusiasmadas y un resquebrajo de conversación se filtra hasta mis oídos:

- ¡Lo mejor fue cuando sale por primera vez él claro esta … y es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan guapo! - la chica del blusón ríe un poco y continua - Bella es completamente ordinaria.. No puedo creer que se sienta atraído a ella!, ¿En que estaba pensando Meyer?

- Es la autora, puede hacer lo que quiera!, además hacen una excelente pareja - un suspiro largo y profundo escapo de los labios de la chica a cuadros - completamente románticos!

No podía tolerar por más tiempo semejante conversación, y a pesar de haber pensado seguirlas un poco más hasta algún callejón completamente oscuro y hacer una aparición llena de clichés, tendría q adelantarme un poco. Giraron a la derecha y al seguirles, me topé casi de frente con una pareja de chicos. Pude sentir su aroma a almizcle ligeramente sudado. Percibí la calidez de su piel y el palpitar rítmico de sus corazones. Una fracción de segundo medité cambiar de víctimas pero no podía hacerlo. Ellas querían a un vampiro a su lado y yo se los daría. Las chicas estaban cerca de la avenida principal así que debía atacar con premura. Metí las manos a los bolsillos y me puse los guantes de latex. No podía darme el lujo de dejar huellas digitales para aparecer en el sistema. Luego, con sigilo, me encaramo en el techo de una enorme Hummer y de ahí brinco para caer encima de la chica de cabello rizado.

La primer chica tiene más suerte que la segunda. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de reaccionar antes de q le haya partido el cuello. La de los enormes tacones cae al intentar correr. Es una suerte que el pánico le haya cerrado la boca. Me coloco delante de ella y sujetándola con fuerza de los brazos le sonrió enseñando los colmillos para que pueda disfrutar de mi presencia. No es tan mágico para ella conocer un vampiro que no brilla supongo porque intenta gritar; no me deja más remedio que terminar con la charada y, sujetándola del cabello, hago que la cabeza gire hacia atrás en un ángulo casi imposible. Casi, puesto que aún respira. Encajo los dientes en la yugular, a la vieja usanza, aunque, como deseo llegar a la carótida, lo hago con tanta fuerza que la traquea se rompe y empiezo a sentir como la sangre me empapa la garganta, la ropa, el cabello, todo. Bebo con premura, tratando de evitar que la sangre se desperdicie por los suelos. La sangre es menos espesa de lo que esperaba, con menos sustancia. "Debí matar a esta y comerme a la otra, es obvio que de entre las dos, esta era la anoréxica" me digo a mí mismo mientras la dejo caer al suelo como el fardo que ahora es. Me doy cuenta que la sangre casi esta llegando a mi zapato y me retiro sigilosamente evitando que pueda llegar a pisarla y dejar una perfecta huella que me delate. Soy un vampiro y gracias a los programas de televisión, se que cosas investiga la policía. Claro, siempre queda el problema de los dos pequeños agujeros que mis dientes dejan pero, sin una muestra de saliva, no hay mucho que puedan procesar. Voy escabulléndome con sigilo entre las sobras, pasando junto a solitarios y vagabundos y algunas parejas fundiéndose entre las sombras y el neón. Finalmente encuentro una buena escalera trasera y logro acceder a los tejados donde me esfumo de este mundo.

Me despierta su presencia. Esa sensación milenaria que casi nunca percibo. Mohosa, antigua y depredadora igual que yo. Y ese aroma a pecado tan delicioso que solo recuerdo haberlo olido una vez, hace mucho, demasiado tiempo. Abro un poco los ojos y veo como pequeños halos de luz se filtran a través de la gruesa cortina. "Todavía es de día". Medito un momento si debo levantarme por culpa de ese aroma o esperar a que anochezca. Puedo vivir bien de día pero, me convierto en un simple guiñapo de lo que en verdad soy por las noches. Esa sensación de debilidad no me gusta ni un poco. Me incorporo en la cama y me llevo instintivamente una mano a la cara. Aún esta pegajosa en algunos puntos y costras secas y tirantes en el resto. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de lavarme antes de tumbarme a dormir la noche anterior. No logré recordar porque no me había quitado los rastros de sangre. Me levanté dando tumbos sin abrir las cortinas y me metí en el baño. "Me hago viejo". No físicamente, claro esta; pero mentalmente … me estoy volviendo más inútil con el paso de las décadas. Los recuerdos se me agolpan salvajemente en la parte trasera de mi mente y no puedo sacarlos de manera correcta. Me llegan flashazos de hombres pequeños viendo la luna, cazando en una planicie meridional … hombres curtidos por el sol con grandes bigotes untados con aceite y pantalones muy holgados tumbados entre cojines conversando sobre Alá … las imágenes se difuminan hasta encontrarme en unas calles heladas de la Europa septentrional en un tiempo que no alcanzo a distinguir; nieve, nieve y más nieve. Voy dando tumbos justo como ahora entre un camino que apenas se distingue … el agua fría de la regadera contra mi rostro me devuelve a la fecha actual. Ciertamente no necesitaría bañarme puesto q no sudo o desprendo un desagradable aroma, pero el agua fresca disolviendo las costras de sangre siempre es bien recibida.

Sigo percibiendo su aroma cercano, pero aún no puedo deducir de quien se trata. Meto las sabanas llenas de sangre en la lavadora con una carga extra de cloro y me pongo a tallar el colchón. Ni una sola evidencia sobre lo ocurrido ayer. Me tallo la cutícula y uñas a conciencia y luego me aseguro de que la ropa se ha quemado completamente en un bote de basura metálico que conservo para tal fin. Abro el closet y me admiro casi en las sombras ante el enorme espejo detrás de la puerta del closet. Cabello oscuro, un poco largo en la parte de atrás, sin fleco. Un cuerpo delgado pero fibroso. Manos largas con uñas duras como pezuñas y unos enormes dientes caninos que apenas se ocultan gracias a los labios, dando una apariencia más cuadrada a mi mandíbula. Demasiado notorios para pasar desapercibido cuando hablo. Afortunadamente, en esta época, puedo pasar desapercibido si me visto como una pieza más de tribu suburbana; clamando ser un vampiro. Irónico. Me camuflajeo alardeando lo que en verdad soy. Saco una camisa vino con escarolas en las mangas y cuello, un pantalón ajustado de cuero y una casaca negra con botones plateados. No es más que una burda semejanza de lo usado en siglos pasados pero me convence, al menos, puedo sentirme de regreso en aquella época donde la gente no se perdía de la vida sumergiéndose en una computadora o en la televisión. Complemento el conjunto con unas enormes botas recargadas de hebillas que me recuerdan la exageración en su máxima expresión.

Me visto despacio, disfrutando la sensación de al tela fría contra la piel. Abrochando con cuidado uno a uno los botones abultados de la camisa. Colocando un broche de perla en el cuello, tan antiguo que no puedo recordar en que momento lo obtuve o como. Enfundándome en unos pantalones casi demasiado chicos para entrar en ellos. Vuelvo a mirarme en el espejo una vez que las botas están colocadas y me acomodo el cabello hasta darle un ligero volumen un tanto "misterioso". De nuevo esa mueca parecida a una sonrisa sardónica se asoma entre mis labios; es un gesto casi instintivo y animalístico que no recuerdo haber aprendido en ningún lado. Antes de salir, verifico que las cobijas estén fuera de la lavadora y secándose extendidas encima de unas sillas. Cierro la casaca hasta el cuello para aparentar un frío que no siento.

El sol brilla pálidamente mandando débiles reflejos sobre el asfalto. La gente va de un lado a otro sumergida en el anonimato de una gran ciudad gris, con edificios grises, coches grises y gente gris. Es evidente que las personas, en este lugar, prefieren no ser identificadas. El semáforo en rojo y el pequeño sujeto en verde me indican que puedo cruzar la calle sin mayor problema. No hay nieve o neblina pero todos se arrebujan contra sus chamarras y abrigos. Supongo que no es tan común un clima así en una ciudad meridional aunque no debieran exagerar, ni siquiera estamos a cero grados. Meto las manos en los bolsillos y me interno en un pequeño callejón cuyo aroma podría haber alejado a cualquier otro de mi especie, pero no a mí. Me encanta el aroma dulzón de la podredumbre. Es tan intenso …

No he conseguido dar ni 10 pasos cuando me encuentro con una manada de personas arremolinándose alrededor de unos policías con apariencia de fastidio. La manada se repliega un poco y luego vuelve a embestir contra los policías que parecer querer echar a correr. Un poco más adelante otros agentes esperan pacientemente con mirada bovina la llegada de una ambulancia mientras que han cubierto un par de cuerpos dejados por algún maniaco a mitad de la acera. Los flashazos se continúan uno tras otro mientras que el maniaco se gira con una sonrisa en los labios en busca de otra calle por la cual avanzar hacia ese olor que me intriga. Me recuerdo mentalmente que no debo cazar cerca del departamento o podrían terminar ligándome a alguna de las víctimas. Aún cuando me he desviado una cuadra, escucho los murmullos lejanos de la manada. Llegó a una calle importante y de ahí entro a una pequeña plaza que conduce a un hotel. La plaza se impregna de un cargado olor a café pero sobre todo … a ese olor que me llama. Abro la puerta del local más cercano a la entrada de la plaza; se trata de un Starbucks, esas cafeterías de franquicia ubicadas cada 100 metros en esta ciudad. Y ahí esta. La fuente del paroxismo, del todo, de ese aroma tan delicioso. Ahí está y no lo reconozco de ninguna parte. Con ese cabello ondulado y castaño claro un poco más debajo de los hombros. Unos ojos almendrados que irradian gentileza desembocan en una nariz recta y fina, un tanto grande, completamente europea. Para rematar el cuadro, una boca de labios delgados y firmes junto con una mandíbula cuadrada, como llena de decisión. Me ve unos momentos y casi enseguida me sonríe con calidez.

Algo esta mal, muy muy mal. Por una fracción de segundo la sonrisa que me ofrece es sarcástica, cínica y al instante siguiente solo queda esa sonrisa hermosa y beatificante haciendo que todo haya parecido una ilusión. Cuando despega los labios es simplemente para dejar escapar una hermosa voz vibrante de barítono:

-Bienvenido, haga el favor de pasar- la sonrisa parece colgarse en el aire negándose a desaparecer del todo. Vacilante, muevo mi pie derecho hasta colocarlo dentro de la cafetería para, arco reflejo, mover el izquierdo. La sensación al entrar en un lugar por primera vez siempre es desconcertante sin importar los siglos. El olor a café me inunda y me intoxica casi tanto como su aroma. Me acerco hacia el mostrador y sacando unas cuantas monedas pido el café más económico, no es como si vaya a tomármelo. El encargado me cobra sin dejar de sonreírme; probablemente piense que soy alguien tímido vestido de un modo peculiar. El resto de las personas también han volteado a verme. Seguramente es difícil encontrar chicos góticos en un Starbucks.

Ya con el vaso con tapita en las manos, me siento en el rincón más alejado de la barra y me quedo observando al ganado. Todos con ojos bovinos admirando su vida sin pena ni gloria. GANADO. Y entonces poso otra vez mis ojos en el chico del mostrador y me doy cuenta que en verdad es diferente. Sus ojos no demuestran indiferencia, ni pasividad; son un par de orbes llenas de deseo, hambre y sangre. Definitivamente el olor a podrido viene de él. Cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por el calor del café y el aroma del chico intentando recordarlo de alguna otra parte.

Percibo un vago olor a excremento de caballo, a lodo y suciedad mezclándose con el aroma a pasto. Los jardines se extienden a mi derecha y a mi izquierda sucediéndose como un infinito universo arreglado primorosamente por un dios al que nunca he reconocido. Camino recto por la explanada principal hasta una fuente en el punto cero desde el que parten los jardines. La fuente es imponente con un montón de peces con la cabeza hacia arriba escupiendo agua mientras querubines juguetones se pasean por la parte superior de la misma dejando caer el vital líquido de sus jarrones en un gesto casi inocente, casi.

- Sir Arthur Blake, lamento haberle hecho esperar tanto - Una voz suave, infantil, me recibe desde la espalda. Finjo sorpresa ante la "inesperada" llegada y me giro un tanto rápido, torpemente. Frente a mi hay un jovencito, casi un niño que me sonríe con esa sonrisa dura de adulto. El cabello azabache le cae un tanto desordenado sobre la frente y de inmediato me veo atrapado por su única orbe azulísima y prístina. Me sorprende un poco el hecho de que tan joven ya tenga una cara tan dispareja. Donde debiese estar el ojo derecho, un parche a juego con su ropa le cubre. Hago un intento colosal por desviar la mirada del parche y redirigirla a la orbe tan solo una fracción de segundos. El aroma a podrido es tan fuerte que me siento regocijado pero no es el pequeño niño la razón del olor penetrante. Levanto la vista un poco y ahí esta, su rostro borroso por la intensa luz de verano, haciendo q la visión se convierta en un retablo bíblico donde los santos se decoran con halos de luz cegadora. Una ligera sonrisa se entrevé de sus finos labios y, antes de que pueda distinguirle las facciones, se ha dado media vuelta junto con el pequeño mientras caminan hacia la enorme mansión ubicada en lo más alto de la propiedad como recordatorio de su magnificencia - espero que su viaje no haya sido demasiado complicado, el clima de estos últimos días …- dejó la frase incompleta, como si sirviese a modo de disculpa. Yo tan solo hice una pequeña reverencia que nadie apreció y les seguí a unos pasos de diferencia. No sabía muy bien que decirle y por tanto no dije nada; si el pequeño conde se había molestado por ello, no lo dejó entrever.

Las dos enormes puertas de madera se movieron sobre sus goznes mientras el mayordomo las abre para que podamos pasar. Una silueta refinada, ajustada por un smoking de cola que le cae de lo mas natural envolviéndole de manera graciosa. Cabello negro ligeramente largo de los lados y de la parte trasera. El olor a podredumbre más penetrante de ser posible. Nos hace una reverencia para indicarnos que podemos pasar y finalmente le miro el rostro de reojo. Su mueca es una contracción de sarcasmo y deleite sadista … y un reflejo rojo proveniente de sus ojos choca contra mi retina un brevísimo momento. Ojos rojos como los míos me digo … ojos rojos.

Una mano helada me regresa al presente de manera abrupta. Su toque es suave y delicado pero es tan fría que alcanzo a percibir su falta de temperatura. Abro los ojos con dificultad. Me siento intoxicado y algo confundido. ¿A dónde han ido los fastuosos jardines y la enorme residencia victoriana en la que estaba hacía un momento? Me tallo los ojos en un gesto muy humano y lo veo a él otra vez, mirándome fijamente; fingiendo esa amabilidad que se no existe a través de sus ojos de un color castaño muy claro, casi miel. No se como he podido quedarme dormido pero no me gusta la situación en la que me encuentro. Él sigue evaluándome con la mirada mientras me sonríe

- ¿Puedo retirar su vaso? - asiento un poco con la cabeza. Se que la taza esta llena pero a él no parece sorprenderle. Limpia con rapidez y habilidad inesperadas en un chico cuya función pareciese ser simplemente atractivo. Se aleja con el vaso en la mano dándole un sorbo algo distraído. En la mesa me ha dejado una servilleta y una pluma. La servilleta trae una única palabra que me suena más bien a orden: dirección. Esto me confunde pero finalmente contraataco con una sola palabra como respuesta. Doblo la servilleta con cuidado y luego paso a la caja para dejarla con la pluma sobre el mostrador antes de salir del lugar. La tarde esta empezando a declinar. He dormido varias horas y además, he tenido un sueño de lo más raro. Camino hasta un palacete neoclásico ubicado entre dos avenidas donde mucha gente esta sentada en los escalones de entrada. Me uno a ellos en el anonimato mientras intento acordarme del resto de mi sueño que, presiento es uno de los recuerdos que he olvidado porque simplemente es demasiado vívido para poder tratarse de una mera maquinación mía.

Pronto, los primeros faroles son encendidos convirtiendo a esta ciudad en un montón de luces que se pierden en la noche. Las personas que van de un lado a otro caminando, lo hacen con una desconfianza inherente a esta ciudad. Empiezo a sentir hambre nuevamente así que me levanto y caminando hacia el sur por la avenida principal meditando sobre mis opciones. Me he prometido horas atrás cazar lejos del departamento pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. El centro de la ciudad es el mejor para mis propósitos con sus calles antiguas llenas de recovecos rellenos con la indeferencia de una ciudad que no voltea jamás a ver que le ocurre a la persona ubicada al lado de ellos. El sonido de música con fusión entre lo tropical y algo parecido al rap suena muy fuerte de unos altavoces ubicados en una orilla de la acera. Siempre es lo mismo en las ciudades latinoamericanas: puestos en ambas aceras, gente gritando para que compres sus productos, bocinas a todo volumen con música de un popular excesivo. Me encojo un poco de hombros al pasar junto a la enorme bocina. El tipo encargado del local me mira con burla mientras me suelta un estrepitoso "TAMBÍEN TENEMOS UN CELULAR PA' VAMPIROS!… PASELE JOVEN!". Ni siquiera volteo a verlo, esta demasiado a la vista para poder simplemente despedazarlo así que lo mejor es ignorarlo. Giro a la derecha y un olor a grasa frita me invade todos los sentidos. Por unos segundos me sostengo de la pared adyacente puesto que el olor es demasiado desagradable para ser tolerado. Despacio, casi dando tumbos, camino lentamente intentando no percibir el aroma. Finalmente me recupero tras dejar los locales de comida detrás de mi. Camino hasta una imitación a la entrada de un templo chino. Me encuentro muy cerca del barrio chino de esta ciudad así que es de lo más natural ver algo así. A pesar de ello, contemplo durante largo rato las figuras. A mi derecha está el león, aplastando una esfera con su poderosa pata mientras te mira enojado y deseoso de devorarte mientras que a la izquierda está su yang, su hembra sumisa que juega con su pequeña cría. Puede verse como el estandarte de la familia perfecta y añorada pero a mi solo me produce algo de asco. Continuo caminando hasta llegar a un museo de arte popular. Está cerrado por supuesto. Y ahí está la víctima de la noche. Justo lo que había estado buscando; un chico atractivo aunque más bien ordinario. Podía intentar coquetear un poco con él pero la verdad, no tenía ganas. Solo deseaba sentir su viscosa sangre bajando por mi traquea a espasmos regulares mientras pretendía gritar por su vida. O quizá llorará. Esperaba esto último. Adoro escuchar la voz chillona y suplicante de mis víctimas antes de expirar el último suspiro.

Con cuidado, me cruzo la calle de manera muy casual. El va hablando por teléfono demasiado ensimismado para percatarse de alguien caminando lentamente detrás de él. Discute. Justo cuando gira a la izquierda le arrebato el teléfono y cuelgo. El se gira y me observa en una fase poco halagadora. Antes de que pueda gritar o correr sujeto su pequeño cráneo con una de mis manos mientras mis uñas empiezan a clavarse en uno de sus ojos, en la nariz el otro y uno alcanza a presionar contra el temporal. Los chillidos entrecortados me recuerdan a un cerdito siendo asesinado a palos. Continuo presionando y por una fracción de segundo pareciera que mi uña cederá primero que los huesos del chico. "Me vuelvo viejo" me digo. Aún así, finalmente se astilla el cráneo y la sangre empieza a manar a borbotones. Sin dejar de presionar, acerco mi boca a las heridas y lamo la sangre que ahora brota libremente. El éxtasis es tan grande que apenas me percato de los golpes que pretenden causarme daño, pero él ya no tiene fuerza y pierde la esperanza de sobrevivir cuando con un chasquido sordo el globo ocular se revienta. Deja de luchar y de llorar y se queda laxo, como si ya estuviese muerto. Dejo de alimentarme un momento para arrastrarlo hasta unas enormes macetas de donde crecen unas palmeras enanas a la entrada de un hotel. Ahí nos resguardamos de las miradas extrañas para poder terminar el rito tan privado de la degustación y sobremesa. Clavo los colmillos en el pecho con suficiente fuerza para arrancarle el bíceps y ahí me quedo succionando hasta que el corazón se detiene; lo cual es antes de lo que yo hubiese deseado. Luego dejo el cuerpo en una posición sentada, como si se tratase de un borracho, y me alejo de ahí con rapidez y discreción; no sería prudente que la gente viese a un sujeto bañado en sangre caminando por las calles de su ciudad.

Ahora que ya se ha puesto el sol me siento rejuvenecido y fuerte. Cierro los ojos y aspiro con fuerza. Y pronto soy inmaterial, elevándome por los cielos en una de mis formas más primigenias. Flotando como una nubecilla de humo o polvo, sin casi conciencia. Es complicado porque es fácil olvidar quien soy o donde voy. La ropa cae junto con los restos de sangre mientras yo me elevo dejándome llevar en dirección a mi "hogar". Él estará ahí. Lo se porque sigo su aroma. Y él sabe que yo voy para allá porque me ha dejado la ventana abierta. Me deslizo lenta y suavemente dentro de la habitación. Él está sentado con los ojos cerrados. Parece dormir pero no puedo confiarme. Sus facciones delgadas ocultas tras una cortina de cabellos ondulados. Me desplazo hasta el baño y ahí, reuniendo toda mi fuerza, regreso a mi forma antropomórfica. La transformación me ha dejado agotado. Me pongo la bata y me lavo las costras de sangre. Mañana me iré de este lugar. Aún no decido si al norte o al sur. Probablemente sea mejor lo segundo. Menos seguridad. Me miro los colmillos ante el espejo y los limpio de todo resto de carne. Ahora si, estoy listo para enfrentar al extraño sujeto.

Camino despacio, casi acechándole hasta quedar a menos de un metro de él. Su rostro permanece en la penumbra mientras que la parte superior se decora con un bonito halo de luz dándole una apariencia casi beatificante. Respiro hondo dejando que su aroma me inunde. Tan delicioso. Luego, despacio, alzo una mano y toco su hombro ligeramente. Muy lentamente, tanto que tardo en darme cuenta que está ocurriendo, abre los ojos. Miel contra una pálida oscuridad se encuentran y se observan. Aún no se si debo de ser precavido con él o no.

-¿Qué quieres?- le espeto con una voz dura, intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo; el me sonríe calidamente mostrando unos dientes blanquísimos, perfectos.

-¿Qué es lo que usted desea? ¿Por qué fue a verme hace un rato a la cafetería?- me hace una seña casual indicándome que tome asiento en la cama. El modo elegante que imprime a cada uno de sus movimientos me fascina.

- No fui a verte, solo quería café … me preguntaste por mi dirección, no te la di, y aún así estás aquí … podría llamar a la policía - obviamente fanfarroneo pero es el único modo en el que puedo seguir luciendo sereno ante tan extraña situación. Termino sentándome algo aturdido. Su sonrisa se ha ensanchado y ha perdido totalmente la calidez fingida de hace unos momentos. Cierra los ojos y, al abrirlos, han adquirido una clara tonalidad roja de un brillante intenso. Tanto, que brillan en la oscuridad que nos rodea. Es como un gato y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me siento una presa en vez de un depredador. Estiro la mano y prendo la pequeña mesa a un lado de la cama intentando hacer que la luminosidad desaparezca pero, sus orbes continúan brillando.

- un café que ni siquiera tocó; es porque no puede, ¿verdad, Sr. Vampiro? - parpadeo un poco completamente atónito, él continua - y no solo me refiero a esa ropa ridícula que usa, ¿Acaso no puede soportar el hecho de que esa ropa ya no está de moda? - me incorporo de golpe entre molesto y aterrado

- ¡¿Quién eres? - le espeto de golpe; él continua sonriendo impasible

- Así que no puede recordarme a pesar del "aroma"… es igual que la vez pasada, tan solo un perro siguiendo una pista que no puede resistir. Tranquilo, no tiene porque enseñarme los dientes, ya los he visto un montón de veces y, si no puede recordarme, es quizá por como luzco - de inmediato, veo como empieza a cambiar. Los ojos se achican ligeramente, el cabello se acorta y se vuelve lacio y muy negro. La piel se vuelve más pálida, las manos más finas y alargadas con unas uñas negras de apariencia dura; en general, la complexión se ha adelgazado -¿y ahora?- sus ojos dejan de ser rojos para pasar a un café rojizo mucho más sútil. Le veo detenidamente y me doy cuenta de que es el hombre que aparecía en mis sueños horas atrás, abriendo la puerta e inclinándose. Una imagen de él vaciando té en unas finas tazas de porcelana con decoraciones orientales producto del intercambio comercial con China por parte del Imperio Británico. ¡Le recuerdo!, por fin le recuerdo. Y era tan obvio, con ese aroma inconfundible a podredumbre, con esos movimientos perfeccionistas, con esa eterna sonrisa gélida. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

- Se… bastian Micaellis … así que eras tú -

-Aahh - asiente divertido - Aunque hace muchos años que no me llamo así, ahora soy "Giordanno" a secas … y usted … sigue llamándose Arthur Blake?

- No, eso quedó años atrás, ahora soy Nathan, aunque tendré que cambiarme el nombre pronto

-Entonces, le seguiré llamando Arthur, es un buen nombre - asiento, yo pensaba llamarle Sebastián de todas formas. Giordanno me suena a un bailarín de chippendale. Él nota mi sonrisa disimulada y me corresponde con una mueca grotesca de placer - ha sido muy malo Arthur, muy muy malo, los cadáveres despedazados por doquier levantan mucha más desconfianza que nunca. Y esta última presa, ha sido descuidado -

-Lo sé, me iré mañana de aquí, por eso ha dejado de importarme - le miro fijamente -¿Está trabajando en ese café por un alma?- se encoge de hombros despreocupado aunque, en el fondo, se que más bien es algo de fastidio

- Eso mismo, aunque la verdad, en esta época, cualquier persona vende con facilidad su alma … intento una y otra vez buscar a alguien que la venda por algo que valga la pena, alguien difícil de aplastar pero, solo hay mediocres que la venden por un poco de dinero, por unas buenas notas o inclusive, por un par de boletos en fila cero para algún concierto. Es aburrido, despreciable

- Y por eso sirves café … porque es el propósito más interesante que encontraste. Admítelo Sebastián, lo aceptaste porque te encanta servir, es lo único bueno que sabes hacer - me rió fuerte, aunque sin demasiada confianza en mi mismo. La pierdo totalmente cuando es el quien enseña un par de colmillos puntiagudos ante una mueca de enojo mientras sus ojos relampaguean de un rojo intenso.

- Arthur, debería ser precavido, al menos si quiere continuar en este plano astral, que es lo que le conviene. A los vampiros no les sienta el inframundo - se lame los labios despacio, disfrutando las palabras

- a nadie le sienta bien, ni siquiera a los demonios - él me mira, curioso, como queriendo preguntar porque digo eso; pero, antes de que pueda manifestarlo en palabras, le respondo - si a los demonios les gustase el inframundo, no andarían buscando aquí presas difíciles; se buscarían alimento rápido y regresarían a su paraíso privado - me mira fijamente paladeando cada palabra que he mencionado para finalmente asentir con lentitud. Cada vez que su cabeza se inclina levemente, su aroma se expande más por la habitación. Quisiera encajarle los dientes y comprobar si sabe tan bien como huele pero un demonio no es cualquier cosa. Ladea su cabeza y el flequillo algo largo le cubre parcialmente los ojos

- La vez anterior, no terminamos muy bien - se ríe con franqueza - supongo que no ha perdonado el que casi le arrancara la cabeza

- No lo recuerdo, tan solo tengo memorias vagas de haberle conocido - él parece sorprendido de lo que digo

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva vagando en este mundo? - con la mano derecha se coloca el flequillo hacia un lado viéndome a los ojos. Cierro los ojos y medito. Pasan algunos minutos así pero el no presiona por una respuesta

- No lo se … - no se que más puedo responderme. Lo cual me sorprende, no es normal de mí andarme sincerando con desconocidos. Pero estoy solo, él es un demonio y le he visto anteriormente; podría decirse que es lo más cercano al mundo exterior con lo que me identifico. Que somos amigos y tal.

- Pobre Arthur - lo dice burlonamente por supuesto - se hace viejo, demasiado … después de todo, alguna vez fuiste humano y como tal, los años dejan estragos. Carga demasiado y pronto, en un par de siglos, caerá de rodillas y dejará que lo degollen

- Ríe, ríe cuanto puedas porque nada es eterno, ni siquiera tú. Dime Sebastián … ¿Cuántos años llevas tú existiendo?

- Eones. Existía antes de que los hombres pisaran la Tierra, antes de esta Tierra, antes de este Universo - se levanta y recorre la habitación con la mirada - tiene buen gusto - ahora se gira y se acerca a mí de forma casual, sentándose a mi lado en una clara violación a mi espacio personal. Se inclina hacia delante, casi rozando mi nariz con la suya - entonces, ¿Qué pensaba hacer una vez que encontrara al responsable de este aroma que, si no mal recuerdo, le enloquece? - sonríe; al parecer le gusta sonreír mucho y entre más lo hace, más perturbador se vuelve

- comerlo, sacar cada gota de sangre de la manera más exquisita, lentamente, torturarle de la mejor manera posible - hago frente lo mejor que puedo a la postura de Sebastián, no retrocedo ni un poco sin dejar de verle - pero luego resulta que es un demonio, así que supongo, tendré que conformarme con soñarlo

- podría probar un poco .. Si es realmente lo que desea … - ladea la cabeza hacia la izquierda, invitándome. "En verdad eres un maldito demonio". Respiro fuerte evitando excitarme demasiado rápido; puede que sea una trampa, jamás he probado sangre de demonio. Sopeso la posibilidad de que simplemente me fulmine. Pero huele como el mejor manjar y, ciertamente, me estoy haciendo viejo. Sin pensarlo de inmediato le clavo los colmillos contra la yugular buscando la carótida y comienzo a succionar, con fuerza.

La sangre … ¡LA SANGRE!. Es pesada, viscosa e increíble. Es mejor que cualquier otra sangre que haya probado jamás, incluyendo las que se me han ofrecido a través de los siglos entre recién nacidos o vírgenes. ¡Todos los sacrificios deberían ser de demonios !. Me he bebido al chico y estoy lleno pero aún así, sigo tragando como si fuera una sanguijuela, no puedo detenerme de lo bien q sabe. Me siento confuso, mareado y aún así sigo succionando. Gimo placenteramente: dos, tres, cuatro … infinidad de veces. Mis uñas se clavan con fuerza aforrándose a la espalda de Sebastián. Y pronto me encuentro perdido entre el pasado y el presente. Las imágenes son nítidas y a la vez confusas. Una voz infantil aún me saca del ensimasmiento por culpa del aroma …

- Sir Blake ... Sir Blake … - la voz continua llamándome mientras yo veo lacónicamente el plato de sopa, intentando hacerme a la idea de que estoy en la mesa de un conde y debo comer si no quiero lucir descortés. Me giro un poco para poder ver al chiquillo y me siento atrapado nuevamente por su enorme orbe azul.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - su rostro luce afable y eso solo lo hace ver más joven aún. Un niño que ya es conde y que vive solo en una gran mansión tan solo con un puñado de sirvientes. Es una situación triste, aunque no llega a conmoverme verdaderamente. Debo lucir muy pálido porque cuando confieso que no estoy nada bien ni siquiera me pregunta otra cosa. Directamente le pide a su mayordomo que me enseñe la habitación de huéspedes. Me levanto con lentitud y le hago una reverencia antes de seguir al tipo con semejante aroma. ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué eres?. Veo su espalda cubierta por el saco impoluto. Un cuello fuerte. Cabello ondeando ligeramente sin aparente brisa, como si poseyera vida propia. Caminamos escaleras arriba y de ahí por un pasillo amplio con puertas a ambos lados. Me sorprendo al levantar al cabeza y darme cuenta que ni siquiera los candelabros más altos tienen polvo acumulado. Finalmente el mayordomo abre una puerta y me hace una reverencia. Yo me quedo ahí, esperando. El sonríe, pasa y luego, con una voz baja, sensual, me dice:

- Pase, por favor … - entro en la habitación, la sonrisa de él se ensancha y yo solo quiero abalanzarme sobre él. Me contengo. Es una criatura extraña y debo analizarlo antes de probarlo - Sir Blake … tiene prohibido terminantemente entrar en cualquier otra habitación de la casa, tan solo es bienvenido en esta, ¿comprende? - le miro sorprendido; el sabe … ¡el sabe!. El tono rojizo de sus ojos ha vuelto - el chiquillo es mío - hace una reverencia y cierra antes de que pueda responderle. A un vampiro, se le puede atrapar así de fácil. Basta con prohibir el acceso a alguna habitación para que no pueda entrar. No se porque ocurre, pero así es. El mayordomo sabe que soy un vampiro y me ha alejado del crío aunque, la verdad, eso no me importa demasiado. Es más importante el saber quien o que cosa es él. Me tumbo en la cama para reflexionar.

Un golpe seco en la cabeza me regresa al presente. Soy empujado con fuerza y termino acostado en la cama. Abro los ojos y ahí esta el Sebastián de ahora. Él dice que soy viejo, sin embargo, casi podría jurar que él se siente del mismo modo. Y ahí esta él, con la sangre manándole del cuerpo libremente, manchando su chaqueta de mezclilla deslavada, la camisa de un crema casi blanco se ha vuelto roja, sus pantalones negros están hechos un desastre; y él luce increíble, hermoso y perfecto; con los ojos rojos brillando más q nunca, con los colmillos entreviéndose a través de los labios. No se ve abatido por la falta de sangre, al contrario, parece muy complacido. Y yo me siento inflado y demasiado lleno, tanto, que podría devolver. Por desgracia, es exactamente lo que ocurre. Siento la arcada un segundo antes de que ocurra, dándome tan solo tiempo de girar la cabeza y sacar el contenido de mis entrañas en la alfombra. Una gran mancha roja se expande rápidamente entre el pelo de la misma

- Esa mancha no va a salir - ese tono tan casual suyo me molesta - es la primera vez que oigo de un vampiro que se indigesta - su risa suave me eriza los cabellos de la nuca. Me limpio los restos de sangre con la manga de la bata mientras le veo de forma amenazadora

- Cállate - arquea una ceja de forma divertida pero no replica más. Yo me quedo un rato inclinado con la cabeza cerca de la alfombra sorprendido por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Jamás había disfrutado tanto un festín y jamás había reaccionado de ese modo a ningún otro "donador". Respiro profundamente hasta recuperar la compostura. Su olor aún es deliciosamente nauseabundo y tengo unas enormes ganas de echármele encima nuevamente. No entiendo porque sigue aquí. De hecho, sigo sin entender porque vino a verme, no creo que un demonio necesite hacer visitas sociales. Y entonces, me doy cuenta de que quizá si lo necesiten. Llevar tantos años vagando por este mundo, por otros anteriores a este cuya único remanente son fragmentados recuerdos. Un vampiro que no puede recordar su origen puede entenderlo, o al menos, sentirse identificado. Me incorporo un poco y le miro. Él sigue con una mirada burlona y cierto aire de superioridad. La herida ha dejado de sangrarle y unas frágiles costras de sangren ahora cubren la ropa - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Me aburro - lo dice con franqueza y llanamente - mi actual ama es una mujer que prefiere pasearse a atender la franquicia que le compró su padre, así que ha cambiado su alma por un demonio que le atienda el lugar diariamente - bufa fastidiado - y cada uno de los días me levanto y atiendo a un montón de monos vestidos de manera pretensiosa que se juntan para encender una computadora y hablarse mediante ella mientras que se encuentran como a 20 centímetros de distancia -lo decía calmado, pero podía percibir el hastío manando por cada uno de los poros

- ¿Porqué le has escogido entonces? -

-De todas las propuestas, era la que me parecía más interesante - gruñe un poco y se cruza de piernas mientras deja caer su espalda contra la cabecera. Yo me rió un poco de su intento de puchero - y, a comparación de eso, un vampiro tonto y con nauseas me parece prometedor - ahora es él quien sonríe. Yo no le encuentro la más mínima gracia - taaaaaaaaan prometedor - lo dice con esa voz que se desliza suavemente a través del aire - además, no veo que tenga algo mejor que hacer que pasar el tiempo conmigo, ¿o es que se le hace tarde para irse a dormir? - le enseño los dientes pero el no se intimida en lo más mínimo. Aún así, después de varios segundos, termino asintiendo. La verdad es que mi rutina, aunque cómoda, no podía proporcionarme demasiado placer por excepción de la hora de la caza. Una idea extraña me recorre el cuerpo.

- ¿Cuál es su verdadera apariencia?

- Algo menos … oportuna para caminar por este mundo - siento cierto desapego por su apariencia. ¿Los demonios se avergüenzan de cómo lucen?. Tonterías.

- Quiero verla - él sonríe, divertido.

- No quiere, cree querer pero, cuando la vea, deseará jamás haberla visto

- Hagamos un trato, me enseñas tu verdadera apariencia y yo, te vendo mi alma

- Usted no tiene alma - entrecierra los ojos, estudiándome - además, solo puedo tener un amo por vez

-Pensé que los demonios eran multitasking …

- Y que los vampiros no eran tan estúpidos - ambos nos estamos midiendo el nivel del otro de una manera absurda, ideal para dos seres sin nada mejor que hacer

- Entonces, enséñame tu verdadera posibilidad y yo... - sonrío, empiezo a recordar nuestro anterior encuentro - podría terminar lo que empezamos hace muchos años ...- ahora me mira con recelo, meditando si la proposición vale bien la pena. Ladea la cabeza y se lleva dos dedos de la mano derecha al labio inferior para acariciarlo distraídamente. Definitivamente esta considerándolo.

- ¿Los vampiros nunca entienden o solo se trata de usted? - Sonríe tan ampliamente que me da la impresión su mandíbula se dislocará y caerá al suelo en cualquier momento. Me doy cuenta de que ha aceptado en el momento en que empieza a cambiar drásticamente. Primero, todo comienza con un simple chasquido, como si alguien hubiese pisado una delgadísima rama de árbol; el chasquido da paso a una sucesión de ruido equivalente a gruesas gotas de agua cayendo desaforadamente durante el diluvio. Entonces, todo su cuerpo y rostro comienzan a burbujear, literalmente. Pequeñas esferas dentro de su piel se mueven por todas partes deformando lo que hasta entonces había sido un rostro hermoso llenándolo de llagas.

Yo estoy ahí, mirándole con una mezcla de fascinación y terror ante lo que pudiese pasar a después. Un ruido ensordecedor se produce mientras la piel y huesos de lo que hasta entonces había conocido como Sebastián se parte y de su interior emerge una mezcla oscura con apariencia oleosa. La mezcla sigue burbujeando mientras que un olor nunca antes percibido por mí me golpea de lleno intoxicándome por completo. Es tan nauseabundo que ha dejado de parecerme apetecible. Contengo las nauseas un par de segundos hasta que el olor se hace soportable. La masa oleosa empieza a elevarse formando una figura extraña en demasía. Es completamente negra y brillante, como si estuviese bruñida. La cabeza es grande aunque en proporción al resto del cuerpo y con una apariencia un tanto cefalópodo; a los costados, al igual que los caballos, tiene acomodados los ojos, que son grandes y con forma de almendra aunque algo más pequeños y de un intenso rojo completamente hipnotizante. Un cuello largo y fino le sigue. Me sorprende ver cuan huesudo puede resultar un demonio y por un segundo pienso hacer algún tipo de broma al respecto más me detiene el hecho de que su apariencia es verdaderamente, no desagradable, más bien repulsiva. Es como si cada una de sus partes no fuese tan horrible pero el conjunto, de algún modo, no favorece en nada. Las clavículas parecen estar colocadas en una dirección muy equivocada, ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de que sean clavículas. Los brazos son demasiado largos y delgados que culminan en unas manos esqueléticamente grandes con garras puntiagudas y filosas que me hacen pensar en lo pequeñas e insulsas que resultan las mías ahora. Caderas enjuntas, piernas delgadas en un estilizamiento extremo y unos pies que definitivamente me confunden. ¿Son pezuñas alargadas con una extraña especie de tacón detrás de ellas?... ¿Son en realidad botas que se fusionan en los muslos? Simplemente extraño. Y luego tenemos EL asunto. Supongo que va de acuerdo a su considerable altura; unos 2 metros y algo diría yo, pero aún así, me sorprende. Algo en mi interior me dice que verle la entrepierna a un demonio no es de buena educación (sea o no el caso de que dicho demonio se presente tal cual ante ti) pero no puedo evitarlo. Me le quedo viendo embobado durante un largo tiempo. Él avanza en algún punto y con una garra de su mano izquierda bien colocada debajo de mi mandíbula hace que mi cabeza gire hacia arriba y le mire a los ojos. Una sonrisa alargada como de pez me recibe con sus variados dientes desiguales e igualmente peligrosos. Su risa es obscena, dura y casi cacofónica. Una lengua gruesa y viperina se escabulle entre los dientes formando un siseo muy bajo y extraño, casi como si cantara por cuenta propia.

- Entonces, espero que no se detracte de continuar en lo que dejamos la vez pasada nuestro encuentro ... - me siento completamente aminalado y la verdad, presiento que voy a llevarme una mala parte de todo esto pero, por otro lado, es tan fetichista que no puedo rechazarlo de la nada. No tengo ningún recuerdo erótico que me remote a algo físico. Para mí, lo más extasiante que puede existir es beber la vida de alguien mientras este se retuerce de dolor. La curiosidad está matándome, o casi. Asiento muy ligeramente porque la garra se me clava en la traquea.

- Comencemos...


	2. conections

CAPITULO DOS: CONNECTIONS.

De las ocasionales veces que he coincidido con un vampiro, he sacado algunas conclusiones. La más notable de todas; es que, para tratarse de criaturas tan sigilosas y depredadoras, son terriblemente curiosos. Casi tanto como los gatos aunque ni remotamente tan lindos o apapachables (nada, en este mundo o en otro, puede ser tan lindo o apapachable como un gato. Punto.) Eso, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, les ha traído fatales consecuencias tratándose de mí. La verdad es que los vampiros me interesan bien poco. Son excelentes cazadores pero, carecen de ambición. Con comer diariamente parecen pasarla de maravilla. Por eso, prefiero a los humanos. Los humanos, a diferencia de los vampiros, son ambiciosos, débiles y viles. Los vampiros cazan y se van. O eso creía. Hace ya mucho tiempo que deje de creerlo. He matado a unos cuantos vampiros que se han querido pasar de listos conmigo; que se han aventurado a atacarme sin tener idea de quien, o mejor aún, de que soy. Son como un mosquito gigante intentando afianzarse a mí. Y ya sabemos lo molestos que son los mosquitos. Sin embargo, en ocasiones raras, hay criaturas que sobrepasan mis expectativas; sean humanos o vampiros.

Arthur parece asustado en demasía, lo cual, por otro lado, es comprensible. Si le creyese católico, le diría que conocerá a su creador pero, algo me dice que Arthur es mucho más antiguo que esa religión insulsa. Quizá sea el hecho de que a diferencia de los otros vampiros, no parece asustado de ninguna de las insignias banales. Incluso ahora, de no ser porque me mira muy fijamente como esperando a que le parta el cuello, creería que no le teme a nada. Este vampiro es en verdad divertido, y después de todo, si la curiosidad mató al gato, ¿Porqué no puede atraerme un vampiro a mí, que amo tanto a los gatos? ¡Vaya!, me he convertido en el Rey de los silogismos.

- Entonces, espero que no se detracte de continuar en lo que dejamos la vez pasada nuestro encuentro... - mi voz suena hueca e irreal, perfecta para aterrorizar pero terrible si se trata de crear un ambiente más "ameno". Aún así, el vampiro no retrocede o implora. Luce apaleado, aturdido, asustado pero asiente ligeramente a pesar de que una de mis garras se le clava directamente al cuello. Con la mano derecha, sujeta mi muñeca con fuerza

- Comencemos… - Empuja la garra un poco lejos de su cuello y la admira mientras que yo entrecierro los ojos, analizando su reacción. Pasa los dedos por una de las garras cortándose levemente. Luego mira casi embobado las gotitas de sangre que se le escapan del cuerpo y que le desvían de sus pensamientos un breve momento - mmmh - incorporándose en la cama, extiende su mano para colocarla en el costado de mi cabeza. Desplaza lentamente su palma por mi mejilla hasta llegar al cuello y de ahí se mueve un poco a la derecha para acariciar justo donde comienza la espalda - vaya … - dirige su mano hacia la protuberancia de uno de mis omóplatos - son tan … grandes, parecen muñones - sonríe divertido - el otro día, en la televisión sacaban un tipo que podía destapar botellas con los omóplatos … seguro que tú también puedes - se ríe sardónicamente. Yo me limito a empujarlo un poco haciéndolo caer en el colchón.

- muy pero MUY simpático… la realidad es que mi verdadera apariencia tiene alas pero… - miro casi dramáticamente a mi alrededor dando a entender que definitivamente el lugar, a pesar de ser amplio, es restrictivo para las alas. El tuerce la boca un poco contrariado

- Entonces esta no es tu verdadera forma… - recalca la parte de verdadera como si yo mintiese. Los demonios no mentimos, es nuestro código. Podemos decir la verdad a medias ó a nuestra conveniencia pero mentir, jamás. Me siento un tanto ofendido. Él parece recuperarse de su desilusión rápidamente para seguir con sus interminables observaciones - Sabes, yo te imaginaba, diferente… no eres como el demonio en mi cabeza … - se toca la frente con el dedo índice para acentuar sus palabras. Me limito a gruñir un poco.

- Eso es porque su mente es estrecha… - entrecierra los ojos un poco indignado de mis palabras - ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿Qué tuviese cuernos y una cola?, ¿Patas de chivo, barba puntiaguda?, ¿y todo complementado con un reluciente tridente?- él medita a conciencia un par de segundos

- siempre me ha parecido fascinante lo del tridente… ¿es debido a Neptuno?, ¿o en que mito está basado?

- ¡y yo que sé! - a veces, ¡los vampiros deberían saber quedarse callados! - de todas formas, mi apariencia es esta y punto- me cruzo de brazos y lo miro amenazadoramente retándolo a replicarme

- tranquilo, solo quería ampliar mi conocimiento...

- si sigue con esta farsa, le arrancaré los colmillos - esa advertencia parece ser suficiente para dejarlo callado y para borrarle la sonrisa burlona -ahora, no sigamos retrasando lo inevitable Arthur -

- correcto - ladea la cabeza hacia su hombro izquierdo y casi logra una sonrisa dulce - sabes, no sé porque no querías mostrar tu verdadera apariencia, no estás nada mal - se encoge de hombros mientras yo intento reprimir un sonido de sorpresa -estas, diferente… y eso está bien, porque además, hueles aún mejor que antes- le brillan los ojos con un tono rojizo que me recuerda vagamente a los míos. Ha vuelto a su estado natural de depredador - la parte de la brea y las burbujas, deberías eliminarla del show si me permites opinar, no es atractivo pero fuera de eso, todo bien- ambos reímos un poco.

- ¿así que huelo muy bien? -mi voz baja una octava en un intento de sonar seductor, o al menos, no aterrador. El asiente con la boca levemente abierta y con los colmillos brillando amenazadoramente a pesar de la tenue luz del dormitorio. Yo también me siento completamente fascinado por su persona, mucho más que la anterior vez porque ahora promete más la situación estando yo en mi forma original. Al menos, lo promete para mí. La verdad es que no promete nada halagador para Arthur pero, no es como si yo vaya a advertirle. ¿Dónde quedaría la diversión? Con cuidado, acaricio su frente dejando que una de mis garras se deslice ligeramente por su mejilla. De inmediato su piel se abre un poco y una diminuta gota de sangre se escurre hasta su barbilla. El se lleva un dedo al rostro y con cuidado recoge la gota; la admira un poco y luego asoma su pequeña lengua para saborearla lentamente. Lo hace de un modo tan casual que no creo se percate de lo sensual que resulta

- vaya, me has echado a perder el paladar, después de probar tu sangre, nada más puede saberme bien nuevamente- me mira intensamente como si fuese a aventárseme nuevamente de un segundo a otro. Le sujeto con una mano la cabeza por debajo de la barbilla y lo retengo fijamente. Con la otra, deshago el nudo ya de por si flojo de su bata. El mueve un poco los hombros para dejarla caer sobre el colchón en un movimiento ágil y carente de vacilación.

Es una criatura hermosa si debo describirle de algún modo. El recuerdo que tenía de él palidece ahora que le observo con mis ojos originales. Puedo ver perfectamente el contraste de luz y sombra que forma su cuerpo compacto pero lleno de músculo. No hay ni un gramo de grasa en él. Lo cual es comprensible si consideramos que está muerto. Mi boca se curva en una amplia sonrisa al meditar un poco en ello. ¿Quién de los dos es más fetichista?, ¿Él con su atracción hacía una criatura con una apariencia muy diferente a la suya?, ¿O yo con mi necrofilia? Caderas enjuntas seguidas por unas piernas con músculos demasiado sobresalientes que lo convierten en un rápido y resistente corredor. El vello púbico es abundante y ensortijado, de un negro profundo. Él continúa con su sonrisa y su mirada de expectativa. Y yo me siento libre como en demasiado tiempo no lo hacía. La principal desventaja con los humanos es que jamás puedes usar la fuerza real, o la apariencia real o simplemente los matas en un par de segundos. Pero Arthur es mucho más resistente y yo voy a aprovecharlo.

Me inclino sin dejar de sujetarle con fuerza la cabeza y con lentitud, mi lengua acaricia sus labios. Estos se parten más que voluntariamente para permitir a su lengua juguetear un poco con la mía. Siento su aliento fresco, casi helado invitándome a continuar mientras que sus manos se sujetan a mis brazos en un vano intento de tumbarme y someterme. Introduzco mi lengua en su boca y con un movimiento cadencioso, la succiona. Se siente bien, se siente muy bien. Un ligero pinchazo me escose en el momento que Arthur decide clavarme un colmillo al morderme con fuerza intentando obtener sangre. Es una criatura terriblemente glotona. De una bofetada le obligo a separarse de mí mientras q su cuello gira en un ángulo casi imposible. La sangre me escurre de la lengua durante varios segundos con un dolor más agudo cada momento. Él se reacomoda el cuello y se ríe encantado con la situación. Me toma del cuello y ahora es él quien me besa con fuerza mientras su lengua recoge todo rastro de sangre de mi boca. Un sonido que se balancea entre el gemido y el gruñido escapa de sus labios cada vez que su lengua roza contra la mía paladeando el sabor óxido. Sus dedos exploran mis brazos y mi espalda en tanto que sus colmillos intentan volver a pincharme. Le tomo del cabello y tiro de él tan fuerte que su cuello cruje. Me mira sonriente y deseoso esperando a que le suelte el cabello para volverme a besar y morder. En lugar de eso soy yo quien presiona los colmillos contra el hombro de Arthur y los empujo sintiendo como la piel cede con facilidad. Vuelve a gemir sin que yo pueda discernir si es de placer ó de dolor, y sus garras bajan con fuerza de mis omóplatos hacia la cintura clavándose a modo de anclaje. Ahora es su sangre la que impregna mi boca en un chorro grande y fluido. Debo admitir que comprendo a los vampiros, el sabor es delicioso a pesar de que en él, la sangre casi se ha enfriado y su consistencia se ha espesado sin llegar a coagular en absoluto

- bastardo… - empuja una de sus uñas contra mi ojo. Apenas me da tiempo de cerrarlo antes de que me lo saque - el trato es que yo obtenga sangre y tu sexo, ¡no que lo obtengas todo! -

- puedes tomar toda la sangre que quieras, pero jamás he quedado en que sería fácil - vuelve a enseñarme los dientes tras unos labios que se han vuelto casi transparentes y apergaminados; la falta de sangre empieza a hacerse obvia en sus facciones más acentuadas pero sobre todo porque sus ojos parecen desorbitados. Vuelve a cambiar su táctica sabiendo que el enojarse no le llevará a nada productivo. Se lame los labios mientras que sus manos se colocan en mi pecho acariciando suavemente en círculos. Es una sensación extrañamente agradable a pesar del contacto que se percibe un tanto torpe. Es obvio que Arthur conoce la teoría pero hace mucho no la pone en práctica. Se empina hacia delante y con su lengua, me toca el hombro izquierdo. Primero la deja ahí por un instante y cuando creo que va a desistir, comienza a descender hacia mi pecho tan lentamente que se convierte en una agonía completa. Un ligero rastro de saliva se va quedando impregnado por donde su boca se desplaza. Se detiene en mis pezones besándolos con suavidad primero para después tomar uno de ellos entre sus labios y comenzar a succionar.

Un ruido parecido a un siseo leve se escapa de entre mis labios sorprendiéndome incluso a mí. Le sujeto con fuerza del cabello presionándolo a seguir su camino hacia bajo pero él clava sus colmillos nuevamente justo por encima de la aureola. Le empujo más la cabeza y las garras le cortan el cuero cabelludo más él insiste en no acelerar las cosas. Continuó empujando pero solo consigo q sus colmillos vayan desgarrando mi piel. Ahora tanto su sangre como la mía corren libres. Él succiona con fuerza de forma agresiva y glotona intentando consumirla toda. En compensación sus manos me acarician los costados, la espalda y los glúteos. Como no puedo desprenderlo sin arrancarme el pezón, me inclino para que quede con la espalda recargada contra el colchón. En respuesta, una de sus piernas se aferra a mi cintura mientras q sus uñas van dejando surcos en toda mi espalda. Con unas manos que más bien recuerdan a garras le tomo de los antebrazos y me desplazo con fuerza hasta sus muñecas separándolas de mi espalda para presionarlas contra el colchón. Un montón de rojo se fusiona con la blancura de las sábanas y de no ser porque aún se aferra con su boca a mi pecho, parecería una criatura indefensa.

Afortunadamente su glotonería no dura mucho más y pronto sus colmillos se sueltan de mi pezón que ha quedado casi desprendido. Se relame los labios y después sonríe de manera encantadora, casi inocente

- ahora sí, soy todo tuyo- entrecierra los ojos seductoramente - pero… que te quede claro algo, no permitiré que me mates … - me río un poco

- como si en realidad pudieses impedirlo… - a modo de respuesta sus ojos brillan intensamente con un nuevo tono de rojo, cuál rubíes a contraluz. Se lo que está haciendo y sé que incluso en mi tendrá algo de efecto. Me deja sin poder apartar la vista de esos ojos un par de segundos, luego suspira y cierra los ojos agotado. La hipnosis que ejerce sobre mí no puede durar más que una fracción de tiempo pero es suficiente para escapar si lo requiere. Su pecho sube y baja a intervalos cortos como si respirase. Termino sujetándole ambas muñecas con una sola mano para dejar la otra libre. Luce tan frágil q no puedo evitar gruñir un poco de deseo. Él mueve un poco los brazos forcejeando lo suficiente para percatarse que lo tengo fuertemente asido. Mi mano libre se posa sobre su cuello y presiona; no es como si pudiese asfixiarlo pero mientras cierro la mano lentamente, el crujido del hioides contra la tráquea y él dolor que siente, son suficientes para excitarme por completo. Unos sonidos ahogados escapan de su boca que espumea una especie de baba roja aún impregnada de mi sangre. Luego libero la garganta. Me ve con cierto resentimiento. Me inclino para besarlo un poco pero me escupe mientras me acerco. Se ríe a pesar de la sangre. Sigue riendo mientras le abofeteo un par de veces. Esta completamente loco. Me gusta. Me limpio el rostro con el dorso de la mano y luego lo beso intempestivamente. Ambos mordemos todo lo que nos queda cerca mientras nuestras lenguas parecen enfrascarse en una lucha despiadada. Mi mano desciende por su vientre hasta su ombligo. Ahí se detiene y con las uñas presiono un poco sintiendo como la piel cede y se rompe. Dejo de besarlo para poder admirar como mis dedos entran un poco y lentamente en su vientre. La sangre se agita y él grita, por primera vez, a causa de un profundo dolor que debe estar sintiendo; patalea y consigue conectar en un par de costillas aunque sin gran fuerza. Se queda quieto un par de segundos, parpadea un par de veces antes de mirarme fijamente. De inmediato mi cerebro zumba mientras escucho una voz ordenándome sacar las garras de su vientre. Es una voz hipnótica demasiado fuerte para ignorarla. Saco los dedos y él suspira con pesadez. Las heridas empiezan a cauterizar y desaparecer de inmediato aunque le quedan unas marcas parecidas a moretones. Esta vez, con la mayor delicadeza posible le beso las mejillas y la barbilla

- realmente eres un chico duro, Arthur… - se limita a quedarse quieto y maldecirme en un idioma antiguo que me recuerda al Umbro – Me pregunto cuánto tardaras en soltarte a llorar y suplicar, calculo unos 5 minutos; ¿Apuestas?

- Imagino que ni siquiera has empezado a torturarme así que mejor paso… -arquea una ceja desaprobatoriamente, quizá porque me burlo de él un poco –además, no tengo nada que apostar, todas mis pertenencias están en este cuarto y no son mías… las he tomado prestadas, robadas ó heredadas, los muertos no las necesitan de todas formas. Incluso el departamento lo conseguí pidiendo amablemente a una chica que me dejase pasar y luego agradecérselo chupándole la vida- un gesto, mordiéndose los labios, indica claramente lo mucho que medita, o finge hacerlo –solo que quieras el ipod… -gira la cabeza hacia la izquierda viendo el pequeño aparato sobre la mesa de noche –es de 8 gigas… aunque no se qué significa… hace un montón de cosas pero yo solo lo tengo repleto de Beethoven, Haydin, Schubert y demás; es lo más cercano a una posesión que tengo… - río con fuerza sin poder evitarlo, es un ser lleno de contradicciones. Acerco mi rostro al suyo y lo examino atentamente intentando averiguar si no es ahora el que se burla de mí más no hallo nada como no sea un par de ojos carmesí devolviéndome la mirada de forma límpida

-Se viste de esa forma ridícula llena de escarolas que tan pasada de moda están pero tiene un aparato para escuchar música de última generación, todo para que lo atiborre de música igualmente pasada. No quiero su ipod, eso puedo comprarlo, más bien… -sonrío maliciosamente. Contesta con una mirada expectante –si no llora, ayudaré a que recuerde más de su pasado- la mirada se vuelve de incredulidad, casi diciéndome "¿Cómo podrías hacer algo así?" –será sencillo, no es algo que un demonio no pueda hacer. Por el contrario, si pierdes la apuesta, me llevaré lo que te quede de recuerdos…

-NO- respondes sereno pero firme, empiezas a parecerme aburrido, ¿Dónde ha quedado la curiosidad de los vampiros Arthur?, no debes decepcionarme

-de cualquier modo no recuerda prácticamente nada, ¿Qué debe temer?, como yo lo veo, es un ganar/ganar; si gana, sabrá más de usted, si pierde, no importarán los recuerdos porque no los tendrá en absoluto- vuelve a mover los brazos y al asegurarse de que sigue bien asido tuerce la boca en un gesto grotesco

- está bien- casi me parece imposible haberlo convencido tan fácilmente. De recompensa, le beso el pecho a la altura de las clavículas. Le suelto las manos para poder desgarrar las sábanas ya pegajosas. Se soba las muñecas moreteadas mientras me mira confuso –destroza mis sabanas, probablemente las manchas no iban a quitarse pero no debió hacerlo hasta que lo verificara con la lavadora y el cloro

-es delicado, ¿Acaso no puede inspirarse sin sabanas?

-no dije eso- frunce el ceño –pero no entiendo que ganas… -interrumpe la frase porque vuelvo a tomarle por ambas muñecas con una mano mientras que con la otra empiezo a enredarle un trozo largo de tela para atárselas –olvídalo, ya entendí- deja caer la cabeza en el colchón mientras observa entre curioso y aterrado, mis manos llenando de nudos los restos de sabanas convertidos en fuertes esposas. Una vez terminado, le recorro lentamente el cuerpo con ambas manos hasta llegar a las caderas. Los moretones del vientre ya han desaparecido. Le beso el pecho y recuerdo lo que se ha atrevido a hacerme un rato atrás. Coloco mi uña media sobre el pezón derecho y la clavo. Aprieta los dientes y cierra los ojos con fuerza aunque no hace ningún ruido. Corto longitudinalmente para partir el pezón en dos. Es un corte limpio sin bordes, como quirúrgico, del cual escurre la sangre. Él se arquea un poco así que coloco una mano en su vientre y lo empujo de regreso contra el colchón.

-¿Tan pronto vas a llorar? – Niega con la cabeza sin atreverse a expresarlo verbalmente; tomo una pierna con cada mano, por debajo del muslo y las separo con fuerza para poder colocarme entre ellas. Clavo las garras en los muslos mientras me acomodo uno por encima del hombro y el otro en la cintura. Se retuerce un poco. Deja escapar un jadeo largo y luego suspira pesadamente. Saco las uñas y una a una las lamo con lentitud mientras le observo fijamente. Me regresa la mirada de forma dura y desafiante –eso espero, aún no pasa ni el primer minuto; haga la apuesta interesante – Otra vez ataca el mismo el labio inferior conteniendo un montón de emociones que amenazan con sobrepasarlo; su piel otrora blanca y con apariencia porcilínea, tan pura, se ve ahora surcada por pequeñas venas que complementan el color cetrino adquirido. Las costras de sangre se esparcen por doquier convirtiéndolo en un mártir.

Mis manos le acarician los muslos y la cadera; giro un poco el rostro y beso suavemente la rodilla que me queda cerca. La lengua acaricia, resbalando con dulzura entre los pliegues que forma la piel al reverso de la misma. Siento como sus músculos se relajan lentamente. Las manos se desplazan de la cadera hacia el interior de los muslos provocándole mover los pies un poco nervioso. Del interior de los muslos regresan y ahora, yendo en la dirección contraria, bajan hasta sus nalgas. Exploro despacio, dándome mi tiempo en agarrarlas y presionarlas. Un ligero gemido aprobatorio se abre camino entre sus labios mientras se cubre el rostro con los brazos atados. Probablemente este teniendo algún recuerdo de cuando era un simple humano. Lo sujeto con firmeza y lo elevo por la cadera. Las piernas se deslizan automáticamente y finalmente queda con la cadera apoyándose en mi pecho. Beso el ombligo y bajo siguiendo la línea de vello púbico hacia su entrepierna. Vuelve a arquearse un poco pero esta vez se lo permito. Me enfoco en la base del pene y los testículos. Siento como, poco a poco, va dejándose arrastrar por las emociones. Beso y lamo la piel tan suave que se me presenta. Él gime una y otra vez en un crescendo adorable -¿Qué demonios…?- no termina la frase porque justo en ese momento le tomo tan delicadamente como me es posible con una mano produciendo una sensación que lo paraliza. Sus brazos caen hacia atrás y abre esos ojos tan hermosos que posee. Rojo se fija al rojo en una mirada profunda de entendimiento. Gruñe y gime placenteramente al tiempo que la mano se desliza de arriba hasta abajo en un cadencioso ritmo. Los ojos terminan rehuyendo mi mirada mientras los sonidos guturales se incrementan. Mis labios se parten y la lengua se escapa para acariciar del glande hasta el prepucio. Ya no son simples sonidos los que Arthur exclama. Son una retahíla de palabras inconexas en un sinfín de idiomas golpeándome placenteramente los oídos. Mi boca se abre para acto seguido introducirlo en ella, solo el glande, haciendo que él se quede quieto como petrificado.

Succiono con fuerza y rapidez. El combina gritos y gemidos con sonidos guturales mientras que sus pantorrillas me golpean la espalda inintencionalmente. Con la mano que no estoy sujetándole, uso cuatro dedos para separarle más las nalgas y con el pulgar empujo hasta penetrarlo. La garra se clava en la piel, esta se abre y chorrea. Pareciera que el tiempo se ha detenido por una fracción de segundo en la cual Arthur deja escapar un chillido un tanto agudo. Luego, en lugar de intentar liberarse, usa sus pies como anclaje para empujarse más contra la garra. El masoquista finalmente se ha mostrado. Lo introduzco por completo en mi boca. Él golpea el colchón con las manos aún atadas de manera violenta. Abre la boca y expone los colmillos sin dejar de empujarse contra mi boca y mano. Inclinándome hacia delante (tanto que una de sus rodillas toca el colchón a un lado de su cuello en una posición bastante difícil de alcanzar y en la cual sus caderas están a la misma altura de sus pezones) muevo la mano con la que antes me ayudaba a guiarlo dentro de mi boca, colocándola en su cuello. Grita un segundo antes de que se cierre contra su tráquea despedazándola. La sangre ahora escapa por los oídos y boca empezando a dejarle seco de nuevo. Sonidos ahogados salen de entre sus dientes, los ojos se le desorbitan y un líquido rojizo le escurre de entre los lagrimales. Está llorando. Si continúo apretándolo, podría seccionarle la cabeza. Entonces, comprobaría si es efectivo arrancarle la cabeza a un vampiro para eliminarlo. Su cuerpo se sacude violentamente un momento y luego se queda quieto. Sé que no lo he exterminado porque no deja de llorar y porque aún no deja de hacer esos sonidos borbotantes; sin embargo está totalmente seco y la piel se le pega a los huesos haciéndolo lucir casi como una momia.

Lo saco de mi boca y dejo de presionar. Muerdo mi carne a la altura del antebrazo, jalando, desgarrando el músculo. Apenas percibo el dolor en el estado de éxtasis que me encuentro. La sangre se vacía sobre su rostro y boca, rellenándolo. Parpadea mientras intenta tragar con dificultad hasta que la misma sangre le reconstruye la garganta. Nuevamente sus ojos son rojo intenso. Abre y cierra la mandíbula comprobando su movilidad. Parpadea varias veces en un intento de que las lágrimas dejen de brotar

-Cabrón…- apenas si puede hablar pero parece ya estar bastante recuperado para continuar con nuestra sesión.

-shhh… - lo beso cálidamente en los labios, dejando que me muerda y mordiéndole también –eres un llorón-

-y tú un desgraciado- saco el dedo que sigue empalándolo. Lo tomo por la cintura y lo giro con cierta brusquedad. Voltea la cabeza intentando verme - ¿Cuándo… me quitarás mis recuerdos? – titubea horrorizado de perder lo único que en verdad posee. No le respondo. Cierra los ojos resignándose a su destino. Parece relajarse sin esperanza, dejándose llevar ya que está perdida la apuesta. Tiene las manos aprisionadas por su vientre. Lo levanto jalándolo por el cabello y mando los brazos hasta que quedan por encima de su cabeza. Continuó jalando hacia atrás. Un crujido seco es opacado por unos gritos y chillidos desgarradores. Me fascinan. Los ligamentos y los cartílagos ceden hasta dejarle las manos apoyándose contra la espalda. Intenta patearme así que clavo las garras en su espalda un par de centímetros bajando por la espina dorsal. Arthur asemeja más a un amasijo de carne chorreante que al vampiro elegante descrito por un sinfín de escritores; también me resulta mucho más erótico. Tomo con fuerza sus caderas y sin previo aviso, empujo con fuerza. Gruñe entre quejidos mientras su cuerpo se tensa cerrándome la entrada. Al parecer no se percata que eso solo lo hará más doloroso. Tras dos o tres intentos fallidos, la fuerza supera su resistencia y le penetro bruscamente. Se arquea como intentando alejarse, las pupilas se le dilatan, la mandíbula prácticamente se desencaja y un aullido bajo escapa de lo más profundo de su ser. Me inclino para poder hablarle al oído:

-¿Tanto te gusta? – no puedo evitar marcar una sonrisa sardónica. Arthur toma una bocanada de aire que no necesita antes de atreverse a mover los ojos en mi dirección.

-Hago lo que puedo… - bufa dos, tres veces. – el resto, es cuestión de cómo te muevas tú, ¿no? – ahora es él quien sonríe maliciosamente. Al parecer, ninguno puede evitar los comentarios sarcásticos.

-Mmmmh… yo creo que hasta ahora, a pesar de las quejas, lo disfruta bastante ó ya se hubiese convertido en niebla y huido. No creo que se quede solo porque prometió acostarse conmigo…

-No me quedo por la promesa, me quedo porque no creo que me deje ir tan fácilmente, ya escapé una vez así, pero dos…

-cierto… - me empujo con fuerza haciendo que él muerda el colchón en un intento por aferrarse a algo; obviamente no funciona y termina golpeándose contra la cabecera. Entro y salgo salvajemente mientras Arthur intenta mover los brazos. No lo consigue al estar fuera de sus coyunturas. Con una mano le sujeto del cabello y con la otra le presiono los testículos sin dejar el movimiento que él copia perfectamente con sus caderas. Los gritos no se dan a esperar por parte de ambos. Los de Arthur son fuertes, escandalosos y se acompañan por gemidos intermitentes. Los míos son en un tono bajo, grave. Ya no es posible distinguir quien se empuja contra quien ni donde comienza o termina uno de nosotros. Los movimientos son agresivos y convulsos sin dejar del lado las mordidas o las uñas rasgando pedazos de piel con músculo. No importan los milenios anteriores o los venideros. Somos él y yo solos en este Universo.

-¡Sigue… SIGUE!... ¡SI TE DETIENES TE MATO!- doy un par de nalgadas y él se mueve más rápido. No deja de incordiarme y prohibirme detenerme. Jadea intermitentemente con gritos entrecortados. Sus labios lucen de un rojo incendiado como si toda la sangre conseguida se hubiese almacenado en ese solo punto obviando la sangre necesaria para mantener la erección. Suplica por más en un idioma que no recuerdo pero entiendo. Le beso acaloradamente. Me contesta del mismo modo. Puedo sentir la palpitación de sus testículos y pene contra mi mano al tanto que su entrada me comprime del modo más exquisito. No importa que tan helada sea su piel, por dentro, se siente caliente como un volcán a punto de hacer explosión. No sé como lo hace y no necesito saberlo. Podría estar de este modo durante horas más dudo a Arthur capaz de lo mismo. Solo han pasado un par de minutos (quizá mucho más la verdad) pero ya parece no estar preparado para resistirlo mucho tiempo.

- No voy a dejarte tan fácilmente… mmmh… apenas comenzamos- hablo en una voz baja, grave, que le produce escalofríos; la piel se le eriza mientras ese par de rubíes se reflejan en los míos. No se toma la molestia en seguir con la conversación así que se limita a volver a cerrar los ojos cansado y a suspirar - ¿Te estás durmiendo acaso? – Muerdo el hombro con fuerza y abre los ojos de inmediato enseñando unos colmillos que ya no sorprenden a nadie.

-guarda silencio… mesero- no es por nada, pero Arthur se busca los golpes que le inflijo. Azoto su rostro contra la cabecera –… - sigo azotándolo y golpeándolo pero no se calla. Es como un mantra realmente molesto; mi enojo lo alimenta casi tanto como mi sangre. Ríe una y otra vez moviéndose brutalmente auto empalándose sin descanso. El ritmo es frenético –!- Gruñe y luego, con un gemido prolongado se convulsiona; todos los músculos se contraen produciendo una presión que termina por llevarle al orgasmo. Deja caerse contra el colchón como un vil muñeco de trapo sin quitar la sonrisa sardónica. –vamos, sácalo de una buena vez que la pose ya me ha hartado… -

-tantos milenios sin que tenga sexo y todo se resume a… - giro y miro el reloj de la mesa de noche -… dos míseras horas- termino sacando mi miembro aún erecto y él se gira hasta quedar bocarriba aún con las manos atadas

-no te preocupes, puedo esperar otros mil años sin ningún problema aunque, al parecer, tú necesitas mucha más atención – no puedo evitar observar que todo el líquido seminal proveniente de él es sangre –ahora, si me disculpas… -cierra los ojos y con un movimiento brusco los huesos de sus brazos parecen convertirse en líquido hasta lograr una extensión considerable. Rompe las sencillas ataduras antes de volverse a acomodar los huesos de forma correcta. Todo este tiempo ha fingido luchar con ellas. Después de todo, Arthur es más parecido a mí de lo que esperaba. Se relame los labios antes de sentarse. Frunce el ceño acomplejado del incipiente dolor en la espalda baja – en un rato, seguramente desearé estar muerto… bueno… más – bosteza, se estira como un gato perezoso. Incluso sus ojos parecieran un poco más alargados que momentos antes; no deja la sonrisa bajo ningún concepto – tengo que darte un punto, ha sido… interesante; lo de la tráquea, me dolió bastante así que no pongas cara de que fingía, el que no me elimine no significa que no me duela- frunce el ceño para acentuar sus palabras.

- Es un gran actor… - inclina la cabeza a modo de reverencia por el cumplido recibido

-¿Tienes más trucos interesantes? –

-¿A qué se refiere? – me cruzo de brazos de modo desafiante

- Ya sabes… si me vas a quitar la memoria, de mínimo que valga la pena, golpearme contra la cabecera no es ingenioso- se toca el cabello pegado al cráneo por la sangre – debo admitir que atarme las manos estuvo bien, pero si no tiene un truco diferente, no va a ser divertido ayudarle… -me mira fija y divertidamente la entrepierna. Definitivamente lo ha disfrutado.

-¿Si tanto se ha quejado hace un momento del dolor, no debería evitar otros trucos?

-El que duela… - se incorpora sobre el colchón y toma mi rostro con ambas manos –no significa que no me guste – me besa lentamente recorriendo con su lengua la comisura de mi boca – el dolor es la mejor parte del sexo por lo que he aprendido esta noche…

-Si no mal recuerdo, aquella vez, usted dijo que no era un sádico- respondo el beso de igual manera, saboreando ese pequeño lapso de tortuosa calma

-No lo soy, cuando mato, soy un cazador cazando, es todo; además, como lo pensó hace un rato, creo que me va bien el masoquismo… - deja las palabras al aire, como sopesándolas.

-Debería dejar de mirar en los pensamientos ajenos…

-A ti no puedo leerte la mente y lo sabes, pero aún así, cuando las vibras que emites son fuertes, tu mente lo grita sin palabra alguna- vuelve a besarme, está vez con una mayor urgencia. Yo también siento esas vibras de las que me habla. Puedo ver en imágenes algo difusas un montón de cosas pasándole por la cabeza al vampiro; son un desastre completo entremezclado y confuso del cual ni siquiera él comprende. Me veo reflejado en su mente hace varios años, usando el traje de mayordomo al lado de una caravana en pleno desierto cruzando a toda velocidad. De algún modo he terminado dentro de la caravana y grito algo a alguien que no distingo. La imagen no tiene sentido alguno. Termino el beso abruptamente. Arthur me observa entre curioso y confundido.

-¿Todo el tiempo tiene la cabeza así de revuelta?- Asiente mientras me sonríe un poco

-Y tú decías que no me metiera en tus pensamientos pero lo primero que haces es meterte en los míos

-¡Sus pensamientos se meten conmigo!- suena tonto pero así es como me siento, ofendido por unos pensamientos que flotan sin dirección alguna. Vuelve a reírse. No sé quién de los dos es más burlón – lo de la caravana, ¿Cuándo fue? –

-¿No estabas ahí?- me mira confundido

-Por supuesto que no…

-Entonces, no tengo idea; me ha venido a la cabeza el recuerdo mientras me amarrabas las manos y me ha regresado hace un momento. Supongo que apareciste en el recuerdo por intentar ponerle algún sentido- frunce el ceño meditando sobre sus recuerdos –era el desierto y todos estábamos semidesnudos; menos tú, que traías ese traje… después de todo, tienes razón, no tiene sentido que estuvieses ahí; y estaba ese olor de madera seca de la caravana mezclado con el olor a caballo, orines, miedo, mugre y miseria. Tengo los brazos amarrados… seguro que por eso lo he recordado- está perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Le dejo seguir de todas formas –y un tipo que se cubre la cabeza con algún tipo de turbante me grita, porque no eres tú quien grita, me dice algo como "hijo de las lilas", me escupe, me encojo, le observo. Se siente fuerte y poderoso. Lleva al cuello un collar de ajos junto con diversos amuletos extraños como un pentagrama… no, espera, tiene seis picos. Canta una canción ajena a mí. Antes de que anochezca me encierran en una especie de celda estrecha. Me miran raro. Hay símbolos extraños en toda la pared y… el juego de los Mets de hace 3 días… -parpadeo sorprendido de cómo se le puede rellenar un recuerdo tan diferente con otro

-De verdad que lo suyo es un grave caso de Alz Heimer…

-Ya se- gira los ojos fastidiado – pero si sirve de algo, fue un excelente juego… -arqueo una ceja indicándole que eso no sirve de nada- bien… -se cruza de brazos –de todos modos seguro que es medio inventado, ¿Por qué alguien me llamaría "hijo de las lilas?" eso es ridículo-

-En realidad, tiene mucho más sentido del que parece… antiguamente, algunas poblaciones llamaban a los vampiros, que creían eran todas mujeres, "lilitas", porque creían que las vampiresas sentían una fijación por las lilas. La persona debió sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que usted era un vampiro hombre y por eso no le llamo "lilita" si no "hijo de lilitas"*- ladea la cabeza en un intento presumible de comprender mejor la situación –es un recuerdo realmente antiguo y por lo que vi, era usted siendo transportado como esclavo junto con un grupo de personas, al final, invariablemente, debieron haberse arrepentido de haberlo atrapado-

- li… li… ta… -sopesa la palabra- bueno, en verdad me gustan las lilas, huelen un poco a cadáver- ensancha la sonrisa mostrando un poco los dientes y colmillos –realmente me gustan… - agita un poco la cabeza como saliendo de un trance –le das algo de sentido a mis recuerdos para que luego me los quites; ¡eres un demonio en toda la extensión de la palabra! – me encojo de hombros

-usted aceptó la apuesta… - bufa un poco –debió resistir más- enfurruñado, se levanta de la cama, da un par de pasos un tanto dubitativos y luego se deja caer a mitad del piso dando un quejido

-¿Sabes qué? Olvida lo de ayudarte, me duele como si un tractocamión me hubiese arrollado- cierra los ojos –así que quítame los recuerdos y vete- lo miro entre divertido y desilusionado un par de segundos. Podría obligarle a hacer lo que yo quisiese pero, prefiero cuando son ellos los que suplican por su propia miseria. Poco a poco mi cuerpo va cambiando. Primero, muy lentamente pero pronto es rápido y convulso. Los huesos crujen, se achican; los músculos se amoldan. Finalmente tengo nuevamente mi imagen de Sebastian Micaellis. El cabello me cae un poco hacia delante tapando parcialmente los ojos. Despacio, me acerco a Arthur y me pongo de cuclillas a su lado. Él siente mi cuerpo a su lado pero no abre los ojos, tan solo suspira pesadamente esperando a que sus recuerdos se vayan. Me inclino para besarle el pecho un par de segundos y luego le susurro:

- te los quitaré después de que terminemos con nuestra sesión de sexo casual…

-eso no va a ocurrir nunca entonces…

- ya lo veremos- me levanto y me visto rápidamente. La entrepierna está reclamando mi atención más la ignoro. Doy un vistazo final a la habitación, vampiro incluido, y salgo por la puerta principal. El corredor escasamente alumbrado me da la bienvenida. Camino despacio. No solo él vive de sus recuerdos. Y aunque me encanta dormir, esta noche vagaré recordando un poco.

Una, dos cucharadas de azúcar. Mezclar parsimoniosamente en círculos hasta disolver. Agregar un poco de leche. El joven Amo me mira impaciente mientras corto un poco de la tarta de chocolate y la sirvo en un plato de porcelana china. El té de hoy es Earl Grey perfumado con jazmines. Prueba un poco, lo saborea, deja la taza sobre la mesa. Repite el proceso con la tarta. Después, faltando a toda norma en la mesa, sube los codos y apoya la barbilla entre sus manos, meditando. Le miro fijamente apostando mentalmente cuánto tardará en darse cuenta de mi mirada. Tarda más de lo acostumbrado batiendo un record y, cuando lo hace, no muestra su enojo como de costumbre. Aún tarda un momento antes de atreverse a hablar

-Sebastian, ¿Qué me puedes decir de nuestro "huésped"?... ¿Está realmente enfermo como para saltarse la comida o cree qué podemos envenenarlo?- Sonrío. Como buen sirviente, he aprendido que la mejor forma de responder a cualquier cosa es sonriendo.

-Sir Blake… realmente no temía envenenamiento, así pues, estaba simplemente asqueado por la comida…

-Tú eres el encargado de satisfacer las necesidades de mis invitados, así que si está asqueado, es tu culpa, ¿lo sabes verdad?- sigo sonriendo aunque en mi cabeza se me ocurran mejores maneras de contestarle (algunas incluyen una basta selección de instrumentos de tortura); me inclinó a modo de disculpa

-Prepararé algo del agrado de Sir Blake y lo llevaré de inmediato a sus aposentos… - me dispongo a retirarme pero el pequeño vuelve a interrumpirme

-Sebastian… la carta de la Reina… ¿es verdadera?- me giro para poder verle de nuevo

-La he revisado minuciosamente, es verdadera- él parece satisfecho con la respuesta y vuelve a concentrarse en la importante tarea de degustar el postre del día. Por mi parte, me alejo con el carrito de servicio y le dejo en la cocina antes de quitarme el delantal y dedicarme a encontrar algo al gusto del vampiro. Sonrío. El joven Amo ha preguntado si la carta de la Reina es verdadera. Lo es. He contestado con la verdad. Sin embargo, no le he aclarado que la criatura allá arriba es un vampiro y que, por tanto, bien pudo haber hipnotizado a la Reina para conseguir la carta de entrada a esta casa. De hecho, estoy seguro de ello. Después de todo, la carta ha sido escueta y dejando del lado casi por completo las fórmulas requeridas. Se ha limitado básicamente a un "Yo, Victoria, Reina de todos los territorios de la Gran Bretaña, Irlanda del Norte y Escocia, solicito al Conde Phantomhive acoja de manera propia y correcta al portador de esta carta, Sir Arthur Blake, los días necesarios para que realice unos trabajos importantes para mi persona." Firmado por la Reina y sellado oficialmente. Realmente escueta y sin el acostumbrado parloteo que la Reina tiende a usar con Ciel. Hasta el punto de que ha creído que la carta es falsa. Pero no, no lo es. Los demonios no mentimos si bien no siempre decimos la verdad.

La noche huele a humedad. Los jardines, hasta hace unas horas resplandecientes de vida, parecen a punto de morir ahogados. Finny ha vuelto a regarlos en exceso. Frunzo el ceño. No tengo tiempo para arreglar los desperfectos de los demás en estos momentos. Camino despreocupado hasta el final del patio trasero, me encaramo en la barda y entonces corro tan rápido que los ojos humanos no pueden percibirme. Viajo hasta el pueblo más cercano y me fusiono con las sombras. ¿Qué preferirá Sir Tepes? Una joven lozana, un par de niños regordetes, un chico pre púber, una mujer madura, un hombre fornido… un sinfín de posibilidades se despejan ante mis ojos. Me decido por la joven. Es un esquema trillado y por eso se que le gustará.

La chica forcejea menos de lo que hubiese esperado. Intenta verme. Intenta gritar. Pero prácticamente no intenta huir. Quizá porque sabe no tiene esperanza. Es bastante bonita aunque ordinaria. Cabello rubio y largo, ojos azul claro rodeados por largas pestañas. La boca algo gruesa en conjunto con la nariz. Pechos prominentes, cintura marcada a pesar de la falta de rigidez de su corsette. Una mujer que trabaja de obrera. Le pongo una mano sobre la boca para que no grite y con la otra la sujeto por la cintura tan fuerte que cruje un poco su espalda. En el segundo que la suelto le golpeo en la nuca y cae al empedrado con un sonido seco. Me aseguro de que solo este inconsciente y no muerta. Dudo que un vampiro beba sangre de un cadáver. Eso sería canibalismo, ¿no? La cargo en mi hombro como si fuese un costal y emprendo el camino de regreso.

Entrar en la mansión con la chica es relativamente sencillo sin embargo, no debo dejar que nadie la vea, mucho menos el joven Amo; no importa si fue una orden suya, a fin de cuentas, prefiero reservarme el elemento "vampiro" como una sorpresa posterior. Escalar la pared del ala lateral es un verdadero embrollo. Termino con los guantes sucios y con unos pantalones que deberán ser reparados. Lo único que falta para empeorarlo es que la chica despierte. Lo cual, por supuesto, ocurre. Aún estoy lidiando con las zarzas de la pared cuando siento que abre los ojos y de inmediato sus uñas se aferran a mi saco al quedar completamente expuesta a la visión del jardín muy por debajo de su cabeza. Afortunadamente está tan asustada que no grita ni llora. Aprovecho su confusión y miedo para terminar de subir y antes de que abra la ventana, Sir Blake lo hace por mí. Me tiende una mano y me ayuda a subir a la chica. Esta por fin se da cuenta del peligro que corre y grita un segundo antes de que el vampiro se abalance sobre ella contra la yugular despedazándole el cuello e impidiéndole gritar. Traga con avidez y premura mientras la joven golpea un poco el suelo con un puño cerrado que pronto se vuelve una palma lánguida. Entonces él le comprime el cráneo hasta aplastarlo y con un fragmento del temporal y del frontal parece improvisarse un cuenco para vaciar los restos de sangre que aún puede exprimirle. Toma el contenido y luego lo lame hasta dejarlo limpio. Sólo después de cenar parece recordar que me encuentro ahí. Se relame los labios mientras se incorpora un tanto a la defensiva, mirándome, estudiándome.

-¿Quién eres?... o mejor dicho, ¿Qué eres?- lo dice despacio, como si me fuese a costar trabajo entenderle –ningún humano puede subir de ese modo la pared-

-Si yo no pudiese hacer algo así, no sería el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, pero de cualquier modo, soy solo un mayordomo- me inclino ligeramente. Puedo escuchar un ruido burlón escapándose de sus labios.

-Sí, como no… y yo soy simplemente el príncipe de Francia…

-Le informo, Sr Vampiro, que Francia lleva ya algún tiempo sin príncipes… - gruñe enojado mientras que se pasa la lengua por los colmillos

-Pero entendió el mensaje… ¿Porqué trajo a la chica?

-El joven Amo me indicó que le diese de comer algo apetecible para usted, solo cumplo con mi trabajo

-No eres un vampiro y tampoco eres un hombre lobo- se asoma por la ventana –hay luna llena y tú luces normal; no eres un espíritu y no eres un hechicero; al menos no del todo, no tienes el contorno de los ojos de color negro como ellos; no eres una lamia, no eres una quimera, no eres un gigante ni un enano, hada o parca, no eres… - lo interrumpo harto de tanta especificación

- Sabe muy bien que no soy… puede dejar de mencionar cada una de las criaturas y decirme que soy- me río un poco.

-Hueles como el mismo paraíso debe oler pero te ríes como la criatura más rastrera… eres un jodido demonio- parpadeó perplejo ante lo fácil que le ha resultado adivinar. Empiezo a darme cuenta que no es cualquier vampiro. Él percibe mi sorpresa -¡Así que sí eres un demonio!- maldice por lo bajo –estaba diciéndotelo por puro enojo pero, ¡Sí lo eres! –de inmediato retrocede hasta una de las paredes y de un brinco se sube en el candelabro colocándose hincado sin dejar de verme; intenta tener un punto de ataque ventajoso aunque en la habitación no hay mucho. Al menos donde está le permite ver todo el cuarto sin apenas mover la cabeza.

- Baje de ahí, no voy a matarlo… todavía al menos- enseña los colmillos a modo de respuesta –usted me intriga, Sir Blake, ¿Porqué meterse en una residencia con la carta de la Reina? ¿No podía simplemente hipnotizar al joven Amo para que le dejase entrar?- miro a mi alrededor con cierto desdén el desastre provocado por aquella criatura salvaje- tiene una manera terrible de comer… desastrosa si me lo permite añadir puesto que soy yo quien tendrá que limpiar el lugar- él arque ambas cejas y luego se baja del candelabro

-En verdad no planea matarme… - medita la situación y ve a la chica con cierto cariño –aprovechaba la comida que se me ofrecía; si solo bebiese un poco me quedaría con hambre y tendría que salir a cazar una presa más, si de todos modos tenía que matarla, había que aprovecharla lo más posible

-¿Es acaso su modo de decirme "no soy un sádico"? no es muy convincente- él simplemente se sienta en el resquicio de la ventana

-Y no lo soy, aunque lo que quería decir es "soy un vampiro práctico"; ¿Porqué un demonio trabaja como mayordomo?

- Escases de empleo supongo- ambos nos reímos de semejante respuesta; saco el reloj de bolsillo y corroboro la hora –el joven Amo irá a acostarse pronto, volveré después de eso para limpiar este desastre, tendrá que lidiar mientras tanto con ella…

-Peores cosas me han ocurrido… -pone un pie fuera de la ventana y luego el otro. Se deja caer fuera de la ventana hasta el patio. Creí haberle encerrado en la habitación así que me asomo por la ventana. El gira la cabeza y mueve los hombros como desentumeciéndose –huele como si un huracán hubiese pasado por aquí, creo que los jardines se están convirtiendo en algas marinas- levanta el rostro y aspira nuevamente con más fuerza. La piel del cuello se estira con el movimiento dándole una apariencia sumamente viva

-¿Cómo escapó del conjuro de propiedad?- vuelve a verme abriendo los ojos un poco emulando una cara de inocencia absoluta

-Yo no he roto nada, cuando usted dijo que estaba encerrado, me sentí encerrado; sólo hasta hace un momento que pude abrir la ventana y saqué medio cuerpo para tomar a la chica, corroboré lo contrario. Al parecer, en este lugar se ha derramado mucha sangre por motivos extraños… eso rompe el sello de propiedad privada contra los vampiros- frunzo el ceño. No recuerdo haber oído nada por el estilo –eso, o simplemente es que el dueño de la casa no eres tú, si no el enano- lo que dice ahora tiene más sentido –en un principio pensé que había podido entrar porque usted me daba la bienvenida, pero, creo que sin notarlo, el pequeño también lo hizo; no se preocupe, no voy a comerme al niño, se cuando un platillo dice "reservado"

-¿A qué ha venido usted? –

-La carta lo dice, a trabajar- me sonríe enigmáticamente. Sería bueno visitar a la Reina muy próximamente. El olor a humedad intensa me golpea de lleno. El vampiro se ha ido a algún lado. Supongo que después de todo, una sola chica no le ha llenado. Suspiro y salgo del cuarto. Ya habrá tiempo para resolver ese misterio. De momento, hay un Amo al que acostar, un jardín que rehacer, un cadáver que incinerar, muchos platos que lavar, mucho que planchar y francamente, solo soy un simple mayordomo.

* * *

Notas:

*El término "lilita" era usado por varias culturas antiguas del Medio Oriente. Finalmente, los hebreos tradujeron la palabra como "Lilith" convirtiéndola en una sola figura supuestamente malvada por el simple hecho de ser la primer mujer de Adan y, ser bastante liberal para la época (FUCK al machismo!) Es esta la razón por la que Lilith se considera la madre de todos los vampiros. Blah blah blah… cuándo necesite aclarar algo pondré un asterisco y el comment al final del capítulo.


End file.
